


must have been the mistletoe

by tumbleoutyourhair



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is aware of this, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious!Danny, Steve Feels, Steve is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I completely forgot to post this over Christmas, but in my defence I left my old computer in Ireland while I went home and didn't transfer everything over til about a few weeks ago. whatever. at least it's still winter! that has to count for something--right? <i>right</i>?!</p>
<p>also I'm pretty sure I wrote this laaaaaast February/March? so. I dunno. take from that what you will.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	must have been the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this over Christmas, but in my defence I left my old computer in Ireland while I went home and didn't transfer everything over til about a few weeks ago. whatever. at least it's still winter! that has to count for something--right? _right_?!
> 
> also I'm pretty sure I wrote this laaaaaast February/March? so. I dunno. take from that what you will.
> 
> enjoy!

Danny doesn’t even notice the stupid weed until almost a week after Kono’s put it up.

Between suffering from the culture shock of seeing Christmas lights wrapped around palm trees and reminding Grace to put on sunscreen—in the middle of December—he hadn’t been too worried about plants attacking him from his office ceiling.

The first time it happens, he’s on the phone to Rachel—scowling fiercely as he listens to her berate him about Grace’s bad habits that she’s “obviously” picked up from him and his friends. He’s standing in his doorway, steadily knocking his forehead against the frame, and a hand lands on his shoulder. He’s barely turned from the wall when a warm pair of lips brushes against his jaw and he starts violently—nearly dropping his phone and spinning around to stare wide-eyed after Kono as she lopes past him cackling. 

“The fuck?” He mutters.

“…Ex- _cuse_ me?!”

“Jesus, Rach, not you. Never mind.”

But she’s already taking off and Danny rolls his eyes, stepping back into his office, incident tucked away into the back of his mind to be reviewed at a later date.

-x-

It happens again three days later.

He’s standing in the doorway to Steve’s office, file in one hand, badge in the other, yelling at said man about procedure.

“—this means?! It means you can’t just go barging willy nilly into someone’s house—let alone their _bedroom_ in the middle of the night!—and be surprised when they a) lawyer up, b) refuse to co-operate, _and c)_ threaten to shoot you with their _own_ gun!”

Steve’s staring at him from behind his desk with an odd look on his face. “Who says ‘willy nilly’ anymore?”

Danny stares at his partner for a long moment. “That’s what you got from that? Really. That whole speech.”

Chin claps him on the shoulder as he walks by. “You have a lot of speeches Danny. We have to take from them what we can.” Then he leans in and kisses Danny on the cheek, before continuing on his way without a single word of explanation.

Danny turns his head to call after him, “OK, really?! What is up with you two?!”

“Two?”

He looks back at Steve who is suddenly half-way across the room with an even odder look on his face. Danny can only shrug as he backs from the doorway, heading back to his own office. “Don’t drink the water. And don’t think I’m going to forget about this! When Keahe shows up let me deal with her. You’ll only end up making this whole situation worse.”

“I take offence to that!”

“I don’t care!” Danny sing-songs, waving back at him over his shoulder. Kiss already forgotten.

-x-

Kono gets him again the next afternoon and Danny very nearly loses it.

“ _Ok_. I have no problems whatsoever with my ridiculously attractive team—”

“Ridiculously attractive?” crows Kono while Lori snickers in the background.

“—throwing themselves at me—”

“Hey now,” Chin breaks in.

“—but seriously?! What is _with_ you people?!”

Steve appears in his peripheral vision and for a moment Danny is distracted by his ridiculous arms crossed over his ridiculous chest and a little bit by the constipated look on his ridiculous face—

“Really Danny?” Lori pipes up, pulling Danny from his hopefully subtle inspection of Steve’s ridiculous collarbones. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but even your powers of observation must have noticed that it’s December.”

Danny scowls at her. “ _Have my power of ob_ —yes my powers of observation have noticed that it’s December. What does that have to do with—” he cuts himself off and his gaze jumps to the ceiling, ignoring the immature cackling of his team. “Really. How old are you people?” he grumps, spying mistletoe hanging in at least four doorways and from one light fixture.

“Aw don’t be like that Danny,” Lori chirps before _popping up from nowhere_ and landing one right on his lips.

Danny startles back with a laugh, reach out with one arm to grab her in a loose headlock, his other hand swiping across his mouth. “You—are you wearing _pineapple-flavoured Chapstick_? Of course you are. You’re disgusting. You do these things on purpose, don’t you?”

Lori laughs into his shoulder and he pulls a face at Chin who appears to be documenting the whole debacle on his phone. Still grinning, he turns to look back at Steve—Steve who’s glaring at his boots like they just told him he’s not allowed to strip off his shirt at the drop of a hat anymore.

“Hey Rambo, what’s with the face?”

Steve blinks up at him and offers an awkward smile. “What face?”

“Who wants lunch?! I’m starving. Guys, lunch?” Kono squawks, gesturing frantically at Lori and already ushering Chin towards the door. “We’ll bring you guys back something! OK? K, bye!”

“Danny frowns, “wha—”

Lori plants another sticky, pineapple-scented kiss on his cheek saying, “Don’t worry about it. Good luck,” then practically flees after the others, leaving him alone with a brooding Terminator.

“I’m glad to see you two are getting along so well,” Steve offers before disappearing back into his office.

Scrubbing at his cheek, Danny follows after him, pausing in the doorway. “Us blondes. Have to stick together y’know.” He leans against the frame, hands tucked into his pockets, inspecting the tense line of Steve’s shoulders. “So what’s your problem?”

Steve looks up from his desk, a frown marring his features. “I don’t have a problem.”

“See now that’s a load of crap,” Danny shoots back, realizing even as he says, “actually you’ve been distant all week.”

And it’s true. Not ten days ago Danny had been sitting with Steve on his lana’i, casually flirting with his partner and laughing at himself when it had all flown over the SEAL’s head. But it had been comfortable and Steve was laughing and knocking his knee against Danny’s while they picked at warm beers and cold steaks.  
Yet all week Steve’s been near-uncomfortable; smiles distant, and the casual touches that have become a given between them virtually disappearing.

“Are you mad at me?”

Steve actually looks shocked at that, so Danny rules that out before he even responds. “What? No, no of course not.” He huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “Look, I just—would you believe me if I said it’s not you it’s me?”

Danny tilts his head. “Undoubtedly. So what is it? C’mon, I swear you haven’t talked to me in ages.”

“Danny,” Steve begins, using his _Trust Us Ma’am, We’re Officers of The Law, Ma'am_ voice.

“ _Oh no_ ,” he cuts his partner off, pointing an accusing finger, “oh no you _don’t_. You don’t get to use that voice on _me_! I _taught_ you that voice! Don’t be a patronizing dick—something’s wrong so just fess up already! I know you and Feelings have Issues—”

“Why do you always say it like that?”

“—but let’s try and pretend for five minutes that you don’t. Ready, and go!”

Steve sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “How who’s being a patronizing dick?”

Danny grins viciously. “Yeah but I’m _your_ patronizing dick, and you love me for it.” He squints. “That sounded less weird in my head.”

“Yeah,” his partner sighs, letting out a strangled laugh.

Danny straightens from his spot in the doorway and frowns, actually growing concerned at this point. Steve’s mirroring his stance—whether consciously or not—only his shoulders are slumped and his face is twisted into a ridiculous pout that should not be so attractive. He’s not even making eye-contact, Thousand Yard Stare fixed somewhere beyond and above Danny’s head.

Oh my god.

“Oh my god.”

Steve snaps to attention, eyes meeting Danny’s. “What?”

Really?

“Really?” He asks, failing to keep the laughter from his voice.

“I can’t answer you if you don’t tell me what you’re talking about Danny,” Steve grumbles, but by the hunted look in his eyes, Steve knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“The mistletoe!” Danny crows triumphantly. “You’ve been bugging about it all week!”

“What—Danny that’s ridiculous.”

“Oh don’t even give me that you big baby,” he ploughs through the weak denial, walking further into the office as Steve makes an attempt to retreat behind his desk. “Ever since Kono put those stupid things up you’ve been acting squirrellier than usual. Now fess up or I’ll drag Lori in here to psychoanalyze your ass.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he drops into his chair. “You would—”

“Oh yes I would and you know it. Now,” he says, hitching his hip on the far corner of Steve’s desk, “why don’t you be a doll and tell your favourite partner why you’re jealous.”

Steve goes pale under his tan, trying to tuck himself into the corner of his office and Danny hates himself for the warm glow that sparks up in his chest. “Jeal—Danny I’m not _jealous_. Not that you aren’t my best friend—but I don’t—you’re—”

Danny raises his hands in a non-threatening manner, making soothing sounds low in his throat. “Easy there cowboy, I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m just saying that you’re jealous— _ah, ah!_ —jealous of the fact that everyone is getting a piece of your favourite partner. It’s a completely reasonable reaction given how fantastic I am.”

“You’re my only partner,” Steve sulks, but loses some of the tension around his eyes.

Danny grins. “And don’t you forget it!” He pushes off the desk. “Now c’mon babe. Up and at ‘em.”

Steve moves to follow the command on sheer instinct, and Danny’s heart is near to bursting, he doesn’t even care when Steve holds himself back, eyeing Danny suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because I am the best partner of all time, that’s why.” Danny shoves his hands back in his pockets. “Now let’s go. I won’t even make you get me under the mistletoe.”

Steve freezes half-way up from his chair; eyes wide and heartbreaking. “Danny?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you were jealous.” He rocks back on his heels. “ _Your_ interpersonal skills might be shit, you Neanderthal, but mine are not. Now come _here_.”

“Danny—I don’t—”

“Steve.” Danny softens his grin. “Please?”

And that’s it.

Making a wounded noise, Steve practically vaults around his desk, reaching to cup warm hands around Danny’s jaw and leaning in to kiss him hard.

Danny shut his eyes instantly, sighing out through his nose as he leans into the solid line of his partner. He reaches up to wrap one hand around Steve’s wrist, stroking a thumb over his pulse. He can feel Steve’s fingers curling in the hair at the base of his skull and Danny rewards him by nipping at his bottom lip. Steve makes an indignant sound in the back of his throat and Danny can’t help laughing against his mouth.

“Why would I ever think that kissing you would be any different than trying to argue with you?” Steve mutters as he pulls back, keeping close enough to gently knock his forehead against Danny’s.

“I have no idea, but I’m sure you’ve imagined the scenario more than enough,” the blonde teases.

And Steve just sighs, smiling weakly. “Yeah.”

Danny rocks back on his heels, tightening his grip on Steve’s wrist in case he gets any stupid ideas; like leaving. “Hey. Babe, you know I’m in this as much as you are, right? This isn’t just some… pity favour or whatever stupid idea you have running around in your head?”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, lips slowly curling into a smile.

Huffing out a laugh, Danny reaches up with his other hand to tug him back in, murmuring, “Yes, you big goof,” while nipping at the corner of his mouth.

Steve makes a curious noise as he tilts his head to better slot his mouth against Danny’s, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip in a persistent demand—and who is Danny to deny him anything?

Steve rumbles deep in his chest when Danny lets him in, and Danny will never admit that he leans a little harder against him when his knees get a little shaky. One of Steve’s arms wraps securely around his waist as Danny slides his hands up and over broad, ridiculous shoulders—that may or may not have starred in some of his more graphic fantasies—and settles them happily in Steve’s hair.

Danny’s only half-way through his inspection of Steve’s molars when he feels a sudden tingling in his abdomen—and it’s not butterflies.

“I get that you’re happy to see me,” he murmurs when he eases out of the kiss, ignoring Steve’s petulant whine, “but does your dick normally vibrate like that?

It takes a moment to click, Steve blinking ridiculous eyelashes at him. Then he startles, eyes widening as he curses under his breath, pulling a hand away from Danny’s neck—a tragedy really—to dig into his pocket. Scowling, Steve doesn’t even check the display before answering his phone.

“McGarrett.”

From where he’s nosing curiously at Steve’s Adams apple, Danny can make out Kono’s mischievous voice through the speaker. “So we ended up _actually_ getting lunch. Do you guys want anything, or should we just take the afternoon?”

Danny barks out a laugh against Steve’s collarbone, feeling the arm around his waist tighten in surprise. He tilts his head back and nips at Steve’s jaw to get his attention—not that he’d ever lost it, really. Steve glances down at him, eyes bright and eyebrows raised and when he sees Danny’s rakish grin he smirks into the phone.

“Take the rest of the afternoon. You’re welcome.”

Kono whoops, and they can both hear Chin and Lori laughing. “Thanks Other Boss!”

She hangs up before either of them can respond, and Steve frowns down at the device before tucking it back into his pocket. “What makes her think it was your decision?”

Danny snorts. “Please; everyone knows you’re a slave to my charms.”

Steve grins wide and uninhibited and Danny feels his heart lurch in his chest. “I’m not going to argue with that.” He leans back in, but Danny only allows him the lightest of kisses before he wriggles out of his partner’s arms and he dances back a couple of steps, ignoring—once again—the Epic Pout.

“Don’t look at me like that; you gave the team the rest of the day and you expect me to hang around here?” Danny wags a cheeky finger at the SEAL. “I don’t think so babe. Let’s lock up and get the hell out of dodge. I’m willing to bet your couch is at least ten times comfier than my bed.”

Steve laughs, darting forward to press a warm kiss to his lips. “Danny I’d bet my goddamn _kitchen table_ is comfier than that thing.”

Danny lets his smile get sharp and hot, watching as Steve swallows convulsively. “Promises, promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> con. crit. is always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> come fangirl with me on [tumblr](http://almostjohnkennexx.tumblr.com).


End file.
